


债

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 英米
Kudos: 2





	债

美国还是个小小的孩子时就不止一次想过，自己为什么会在这片大陆上被他找到。

大约是人类三四岁的年龄吧，虽然可能已经存在了几十年之久，却刚能记事，有一回追着野兔跑到森林深处的湖水旁，是印象中第一次看清自己的相貌。白皮肤，金发，蓝眼睛，和美国之前遇到过的为数不多的人类都不同。

那些人的身体泛出常年被日晒出的新鲜红褐色，像沟壑纵横的泥土，后来也曾被他血腥残忍地屠杀和集中圈养后比喻作红苹果——要把内芯洗成白的，通过教化，变作和自己一样、和盎格鲁撒克逊人一样的生灵，忘记野蛮的陋习，讲象征文明的英语。

这都是很多年后的事了，原本这片土地上是没有盎格鲁撒克逊人的，没有欧洲殖民者，没有英国，更没有美国。既然如此，为什么会有和欧洲人长相别无二致的他呢？

英国后来说，这可能就是命运。你是从我身上分离出去的一部分，不是原住民，是和我们一样侵吞和掠夺原住民土地的白种人的集合，却早在这一切发生前就同原住民一起存在了。除了上帝的造物，还有其他任何解释吗？

他还小，不知道什么是上帝，连创世记都没读过，只有懵懂地点头，记住了那些词，造物，命运。

不久之后他见到加拿大，他在北美洲素未谋面的孪生兄弟，如此相像，又如此迥异，便更加相信了英国的说法。他想，英国一定也在童年时代经历过诸多不可思议的巧合，虽然几乎未曾对他提过——不、不止是英国，或许他们这些意识体的生命，乃至他们的存在本身，都差不多是一回事，被注定的，设置好未来再倒着往回书写的。

二十世纪的一次闲聊中，德国告诉他，有一个哲学家讲，对于任何有意识的存在，都是终局的死限定了生。灵魂是茫茫万物中的一块光亮地，照见了世界和自己的身影，而在开端的一刻，它将如何变幻、又将如何消逝，就作为密码被写入其中了。

那么他和英国的关系也是被设定好的吗？

他对此很难作出回答。他或多或少可以感知到历史是有迹可循的，战争与和平，荣华与衰落，开疆拓土与折戟沉沙，这些事的因果和成败，都像他幼时异于常人的发肤瞳色一样，早已被某些征兆悄无声息地暗示着。可是感情、爱恋呢，是否也有它们的命运？抑或是纯粹现世的社会性因素所造就？还是他身为人类实体受到的激素作用，就和每一个普通人一样？

自始至终，无论如何遭受迫害，殖民地都有许多仍然忠于英国的人，这一点毫无疑问。而这些帝国臣民多数在1783年后流亡去了加拿大，当时还叫作英属北美的无主权领地，从此他的孪生兄弟看英国的眼神中也多出一种令他不舒服的倾慕。但这足以解释爱情吗？足以解释他在某些被恐惧或性欲冲昏头脑的时刻，真心实意地愿意为英国而死吗？

他被英国占有时还太小了，小到根本不可能理解爱情是什么东西，就像不可能理解上帝一样——说来讽刺，当他后来加入了福音教派、虔诚地将他的家园称作应许之地时，却发现最早告诉他上帝存在的英国信仰远不如他坚实，也正与英国的爱情相同。

长大些后他才明白，英国当初想要从他身上攫取的，与其说是爱情，不如说是自身至心生杀予夺的快感。英国教他笔挺的坐姿、谦逊的礼节，教他流利正统的英语、王室的标准口音，教他在性爱中称他的宗主国为Your Majesty，然后漫不经心地吻他的眼睛，告诉他凡事必须诚实，不可说谎。

他娴熟地开始说谎就像娴熟地遗忘了那些英语。他讲着怪话，扮演无数形象，时而讨巧乖顺，时而活泼张扬，时而阴阳怪气，仿佛作戏是他血肉里的天赋。英国看他的目光渐渐变了，变成来由不明的冷酷和厌弃。他就身姿柔软地爬到英国脚下，缱绻地望向他的父亲和爱人，化成一块蜜糖，用那人爱听的音调叫他Your Majesty。

英国享用他，折磨他，又推开他，把他浑身斑驳地丢在床上，烦躁地说，你有时候太像我了，这让我恶心。他冷笑着问，莫非你也这样取悦过哪个男人吗？英国有点奇怪地回头看他，沉默片刻后说，你想到哪里去了，我恶心我自己除了钱什么都不知道，为了钱谁都可以杀、谁都可以骗，你也会是那样的人。

美国不知道自己究竟是不是那样的人，他有时觉得自己比英国多了一点灵魂，有时又觉得自己的灵魂比英国的更少，两个世纪后为免军队登陆之苦动用了使生灵涂炭的原子弹、又借一场危机将那位前任霸主拉下金融王座时，才惊觉英国一语成谶。

那时英国在他面前早已不比当年强硬，用一种色厉内荏的姿态勉强掩饰着骨子里的疲惫，甚至让他不由生出几丝悲悯来。他有一瞬间几乎要告诉英国，自己曾在战争局势最无望时想过，如果英国不在了，他也不愿独活在没有英国的世界上。

但他终究没有说，毕竟这话听来实在太过虚伪，即使他真的这么想，也只是想想而已，抵不过他在理性衡量得失后决定姗姗来迟的现实。他拿出一叠文件，清算起英国在战事中向他借下的款项，按最低利息，如果每年还多少，需要还到哪一年。

英国的面色当即不太好看，张口欲说些什么，却被他举手打断了。他直视着英国的眼睛，近乎沉静地宣告，我是个小肚鸡肠、睚眦必报的人，你亏欠我太多，要一点点还给我。

英国吃了一惊似的愣住，氛围陡然尴尬起来。最后英国抬手抚上他后颈处的碎发，以一种近乎温情的口吻说，感情方面，再还三百年也行，但是这些债务，还是要再谈。

他嗤笑道，你不够诚心。英国反问，什么叫诚心呢？我们这样的存在，又哪有什么诚心？

在他活得最痛苦的那些年月，英国曾将印度与他比较，说那个古老的文明能给帝国创造多少财富，而他如何不堪，价值早已不如惹下的麻烦多——描绘东印度公司代表接受当地王公臣服的画作被挂在伦敦上流娱乐地的入口，你又能带给我什么？

男人炙热的楔子埋在他的身体里时，冰凉的话语也缭绕在他的耳旁。他立刻感到一阵强烈的屈辱，狠狠瞪着英国，几乎暴露出一种平日掩饰很好的、备受伤害的姿态。

英国唇角泛起一丝讥讽，接着说，我没有没教过你要有这么强的自尊心，你明明是个娼妓，却很会扮演纯情玉女。

他说我不是。

英国问不是什么？

他想英国大概以为他会说他不是娼妓，但他很认真地注视着英国，近乎自嘲地微笑起来，一字一句地说，我一点都不纯情，也没想扮演什么，我就是个娼妓。

英国的神色里忽然燃起了一点兴趣，不再是那样冷眼旁观的嫌厌了，而是带上几分郑重，一下子挺进他深处，用力亲吻了他的嘴唇。他想英国知道他那时候只有过自己一个人。

他们在1776年后也维持着这样的关系，甚至在巴黎谈判独立条约时，依然忍不住在旅馆房间里彼此索求，并因而生出几分瞒着法国和西班牙偷情的无谓快感——没人想象得到吧？明明是已经刀兵相向的敌人，私下却如此难舍难分。

尚自是个孩子的他仍恍惚地爱着英国，他猜测那是仍留在十三州境内的大量保皇派在作祟，慢慢地这些人要么远渡重洋、要么举家北上，他胸腔里躁动不安的爱就平息了，憎恨占据上风，日后促使基律师写下星条旗第三段的憎恨便也同样燃烧在他的眼睛里。

可是恨无法消解他献祭自己的欲望。跨越大西洋的商船上，他在海浪颠簸造成的晕眩间拽着英国的头发问，你跟别的殖民地也会这样吗？英国反问，难道你是在嫉妒他们？嫉妒他们生活得比你好，能得到我各种层面上的关照？你瞧，我知道你现在课税比过去更加繁多，然而世上没有回头路了。

英国总说那是他的代价，为了追求一种在纸张外从未出现过的政治，一半人内斗不休、迷惘困苦，一半人颠沛流离、不知所踪，隐匿到黑夜里的未来是他的代价，无以自处的爱恨也是他的代价。

但他说不，这只是表层上的，真正的爱恨从最初起就无以自处，它们不属于国家，只属于人体，纵使历史改变了，其命运也不变。如果说人体内性的本能和死的本能是相互关联的，那就是我对你的感情。

这份感情持续到1814年华盛顿那场大火，又在巅峰的一瞬间荒唐地消解了，就像不见天日的秽雪融化在苍苍火焰中。

那个下午市民得到警报，早早地撤退了。麦迪逊总统和夫人带着华盛顿画像离开白宫后，刚烧完国会大厦的英军在这里享用了一场被逃难者遗留的宴席，然后将这个象征美国心脏的地方也付之一炬。这是他不长的一生中唯一一次体会到心脏被戕害的恐怖痛感。英国在地下掩体找到他时，他正近乎窒息地咳着血，在地上来回翻滚，衣衫褴褛，连头发都要烧着了。

英国俯下身去拉他的手，他攥着英国的军服领子索吻。英国一面蜻蜓点水地吻他，一面在倾塌而下的房梁空隙间将他抱出火海，驾马车穿过整座化为废墟的都城，安置在了临时落脚的住处。

他勉强睁开眼，望着在床边找水和药膏的人说，很抱歉，我没来得及为你准备一座华丽的行宫，Your Majesty。

英国用一种他从未听过的怜惜音调温柔眷恋地说，你不该怪我，你怎么烧约克的，一报还一报。

他负气地说，那是加拿大。

英国说，加拿大现在是我的领土，你不也正是因为这一点，才会攻打他？

他想了想说，我不是，我是要做美洲的主人。你们欧洲人都该滚出去。加拿大明白这一点以后，也会感谢我。

英国仿佛觉得好笑似的说，但他很讨厌你。

他确定无疑地答道，我会让他爱我的。

最后美国跟加拿大之间的羁绊也的确走得比跟英国更为深远，早年的隔阂和猜忌终究变作牢不可破的手足之谊。加拿大某次同他谈及往事时不经意地说起，英国当年一直很惊讶你没有封锁圣劳伦斯河，切断我们的航运补给。他闻言后悔不迭，面露难色地说，你又不是不知道，我从来不会打仗，远不如他会打仗，两次能赢都是运气好。但他转而自顾自地轻笑出声，又说，幸好没有，这才更能长久保住我们的不设防边境线。

他和英国的肉体关系在1814年夏天那次濒死体验下的性交后就几乎结束了。是他主动引诱的，因为他有一霎茫然觉得自己已经再没有什么可失去的东西。英国似乎有点被他的姿态吓到了，躲了他一阵，后来又回来找他，却被他拒之门外。五十年后他再一次直面死亡，英国风尘仆仆地来看他，按住他虚弱的双手，舔舐他充满血腥味的喉咙，拆散他近乎一碰即碎的骨骼，久违地强行打开他，送他上高潮，然后在他耳边压抑着某种晦暗的狂乱说，你得原谅我，我必须这样做，否则我们会后悔的。

不过在大势上，到底还是不温不火地结束了。

二十世纪，从门罗主义到罗斯福推论，美国变作美洲的主人；借由打着反殖民旗号的新殖民主义，美国变作世界的主人。

某次散会后，站在纽约的联合国总部门口，英国很感慨地说，你变了，你再也不像过去那样炽烈地爱着我，也再不会那样用尽一切地恨着我。美国说，人都会变，物也是，只要有实体的存在，都会被消磨，这是命运，哪可能不变呢？英国点起一支雪茄，在烟雾后微笑起来，眼神却很苍凉，褪尽了夏天那种郁郁葱葱的绿，只剩下百草枯败的深冬从卫星图中看到的零星几点针叶林的颜色了。那个当初无所不能的海洋霸主已经老了，讲出的话也与好莱坞电影中饱经风霜的男主角无异——你这么青春，这么美，这么勇往直前，耍起狠来就如同以前的我，虚伪狡诈，谁都可以杀、谁都可以骗，然而又比我可爱得多，你的眼睛太明亮，很像西敏寺外的雨雾里恒久等着守夜人的灯，至今仍是孩子的眼睛——

那是最慰藉人心的。你明白吗？你一定不明白，那曾经是我心底最后一块纯洁的地方。

fin.


End file.
